


Je croyais en toi...

by MissAmande



Category: Original Work
Genre: Heartbreak, Sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: "Elle y avait cru de toute son âme."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Je croyais en toi...

**Author's Note:**

> Alors j'ai eu envie d'écrire ça, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'est sûrement nul mais tant pis. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Elle avait toujours eu confiance en son amie, en son âme-sœur pour ainsi dire. Elle lui confiait tout, ses doutes, ses peines. Chaque jour elle s’ouvrait un peu plus, dévoilant son cœur petit à petit. C’était réconfortant de savoir que l’on pouvait compter sur quelqu’un pour être là, pour aider à se comprendre, à s’accepter. Elle y avait cru de toute son âme. Mais comme à chaque fois, rien ne se passait comme prévu. Cette amie la trahit, elle s’était ouvert à elle et elle fut rejetée, brutalement sans compassion, sans remord. Elle supplia, hurla mais rien n’y fit, elle s’excusa même d’être différente mais en vain. Quelque chose se brisa en elle ce jour-là, laissant une blessure qui ne se refermerait jamais. Elle avait aimé pour la première fois de sa vie, ça avait été un sentiment si beau, si fort et si… douloureux. Elle ne comprenait pourquoi on l’avait rejetée, était-elle si affreuse à l’intérieur que personne ne souhaitait rester en sa présence ? Etait-elle si cassée que l’amour n’était pas un sentiment qu’elle pouvait ressentir mais observer de loin ? Oh elle avait contemplé son entourage aimer et être aimé en retour, comment faisaient-ils ? C’était étrange de regarder les autres vivre et savourer cette émotion, elle tout ce qu’elle ressentait c’était de la haine, de la colère et rien d’autre. Peut-être qu’au final c’était pour le mieux. Oui c’était ce qu’il y avait de mieux pour elle. 


End file.
